


Promise

by HunterusHeroicus93



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Insecure Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterusHeroicus93/pseuds/HunterusHeroicus93
Summary: Jaskier wakes to find himself alone and in danger. He wonders whether Geralt will be there to save him this time.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 177





	Promise

Jaskier woke with a start. Something was wrong. The space beside him was still warm - Geralt hadn’t been gone long. But that wasn’t it.  
  
He rolled over, and immediately regretted it. A large pair of fangs greeted him, inches from his face and glimmering in the low firelight. Hot, sour breath poured into his nostrils. The wolf growled. Jaskier didn’t move. They stared at each other for a moment, then the animal attacked.  
  
Jaskier scrambled to his feet as the wolf’s jaws snapped shut where his arm had been seconds before. It fixed its eyes on Jaskier, snarling. The bard slowly backed away as the wolf approached.  
  
“Geralt…” Jaskier whimpered. He dared not break eye contact with the wolf to look for the Witcher. He prayed to the gods that Geralt would return soon.  
  
With a roar, Geralt charged into the clearing, sword raised. The wolf turned to face the new threat, its prey forgotten. Jaskier pressed himself into the tree that had blocked his retreat. The wolf launched itself at Geralt. Geralt dodged the attack, and with a single swing of his sword, the wolf fell to the ground, its head cut clean from its body.  
  
Geralt lowered his weapon and looked towards Jaskier, still clinging to the tree. Geralt made his way over to him.  
  
“Are you alright?” he asked softly. Dropping the sword, he took Jaskier’s hand. “It’s okay. You’re safe now.”  
  
He led Jaskier back over to the fire, sat down, and threw a few more sticks onto the burning embers. The flames grew, illuminating Jaskier’s face. He stared at the wolf silently. Geralt said nothing, waiting patiently for Jaskier to speak.  
  
“I thought it was going to kill me,” he whispered. He looked over at Geralt, his eyes wide. “I didn’t know where you’d gone… or if you were coming back.”  
  
“I’ll always come back, Jaskier.”  
  
Jaskier nodded and sat. He pulled his knees up to his chest and pressed himself closer to Geralt. Geralt wrapped an arm around the bard’s shoulders and lowered his head as if he was afraid the whole forest was listening.  
  
“I’ll always come back.”


End file.
